Missing
by Luckystar222
Summary: CH 1 UP XD Aoi is captured and the gang are going after her. Every second precious, with all the commotion, school and tangled relationships will they find her in time before its too late? NxM RxH etc. XD Rated T for safety. Read & review onegai!
1. Chapter 1 The Trouble Starts

JJ and Rei: Hi minna!

Rei: I'm Reicheru's Panda

JJ: and I'm Luckystar222!

Rei: We decided to create this fanfic together!

Mikan: *Cheers in the background*

JJ: This is my first fanfic

Rei: as well as our first time making a fic together so

Both of us: *bowing* Please be nice to us!

Mikan: *running across the scene* come back Natsume!

Natsume: Why should I? Who wants to be in this stupid fanfic?

Both of us: ***Throws death glares at Natsume* **FYI we spent** a lot** of time on this!

Natsume: Hn....

Mikan: Gomen minna! Natsume is just scared of the pl.....!

Natsume: *burns Mikan's pigtails*

Mikan: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! *running about crazily*

Natsume: Stupid Polka

Mikan: Meanie! *Sticks out tongue while still running about*

Both of us: *sweatdrop*

JJ: Mi-Mikan-chan?

Rei: Your alice Mikan-chan!

Mikan: *nullifies* Arigato Rei-chan!

JJ: *laughs*

Natsume: As much as i don't want it to start, Get on with the stupid story so i can go now! *mutters*

Rei: Fine!

JJ: Its not stupid!

Natsume: Hn.....

JJ: *mutters* 他真没礼貌*

Rei: *whispers* 我也有点同意*

JJ: I agree with Mikan, _Natsume-sama_ is such a jerk

Natsume and JJ: *glaring contest*

Rei: *sweatdrop* Since Lucky-chan is busy the usual please Mikan-chan!

Mikan: GA/AA DOES NOT AND I REPEAT DOES NOT BELONG TO REI OR LUCKY-CHAN BUT THIS FANFIC, THE PLOT AND THE OC'S DO!

Rei: Enjoy! _I better get of out here_

* * *

**.: Missing :.**

**.: ✎ Written by Luckystar222 :.**

**.: ❖ Edited and occasionally written by Reicheru's Panda :.**

**.: Thank you to Rei-chan for coming up with this story! Without her this story would never exist! I also thank her for editing and putting effort in this fic even though she's busy most of the time XD :.**

**This story is dedicated to the one and only**

**YOU!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Obey my orders, you pathetic kitten." The child-like principle pointed at the boy in front of him.

A high pitched scream could be heard in the background. The boy glared at the principle. Wide-eyed.

He clenched his teeth. "Buriko..."

A blaze of blue flames flowed onto the carpet from the boys hands and legs.

The principle turned his head towards a petite girl at the side of the room.

"Nobara." He called.

The messy blue haired girl nodded.

"Gomenasai, Hyuuga-san." Ice droplets hailed from her lifeless eyes.

The boy congealed into a chunk of ice.

* * *

**A little earlier in the classroom......**

"Ohayo minna-san!" The joyful brunette bounced into the room.

"Ohayo Sakura-san/Mikan-chan!" Some answered her.

Mikan looked around and found the person she was looking for.

"HHHOOOOOOTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUU!" Mikan bull charged at her.

*BAKA* BAKA* BAKA*

"Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan faked crocodile tears, "Why won't you give your bestest friend a hug!"

Hotaru sighed. "First of all its best friend not bestest friend baka and secondly who ever said you were my best friend?"

Everyone in the room sighed along with Hotaru. When will Mikan ever learn?

"Waaahhhhh! Ruka-pyon! Tell Hotaru she's mean!"

"Ehh........." Ruka looked at a 'ice queen' and a light tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Whats wrong Ruka-pyon?"

"N-n-nothing Sakura-san."

Hotaru cast a smirk at Ruka before sitting down and started polishing her baka gun.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Nogi!" Hotaru signaled Ruka to come closer.

"H-h-hai Imai-san?" Ruka stuttered, frightened.

"Here." Hotaru thrust something into his hand and started to walk away.

'Huh???' Ruka looked at the thing in his hand and blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "IMAI-SAN!!!!!!"

Hotaru escaped on her duck scooter on time leaving a trail of smoke and a crumpled up ball of paper. The note had Hotaru's fine penmanship on it and said the following:

I hope you liked what you saw Nogi, cuz the animals sure do. (Ruka paled at these words) Before I sell your pictures to the rest of the school you better surrender to me before lunch or suffer from embarrassment for the rest of the school term. I'm very sure you will have a very fun week planned ahead of you.

**- The Blackmailing Queen Imai Hotaru**

Ruka sighed. "Should I just surrender myself to Imai?" He wondered out loud.

"You better bunny boy" Hotaru appeared out of who knows where and whispered in his ear.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" A petrified Ruka ran back to his room with his arms flailing in the air after him.

*Flashback end*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" A high pitched scream echoed throughout the school.

Ruka immediately knew what was going on. Hyuuga Aoi was in danger.

"Aoi-chan, um Hyuuga Aoi, is in danger." Koko read his mind just loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"NANI!!!" Mikan shouted meanwhile shock was clearly shown in Hotaru's violet orbs.

Everyone stared at their direction.

Mikan noticing all the attention they got immediately tried to come up with an excuse.

"Ehh, there's nothing to see here minna! Hotaru just wanted um... me to try out um..... her ultra painful um... upgraded baka gun...ya!"

All Hotaru could do was roll her eyes at Mikan as everyone returned to their previous conversations.

"Nice job baka." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Thanks Hotaru!" The brunette is clearly too dense to realize that.

"Is Hyuuga's sister really in trouble?"

Ruka nodded his head in reply. "I think so."

"Come to think of it, where is Natsume?" The brunette asked.

"Hyuuga isn't on a mission today."

"How do you know Imai-san?" he asked out of curiosity.

Hotaru smirked. "I have my ways."

"L-l-l-lets go find Aoi-chan now." And with that he dashed out of the room.

"Hey, Lets get going baka."

"Aren't lessons going to start soon?"

"Narumi mentioned that it was free period yesterday baka." Hotaru sighed. "Don't tell me you fell asleep again!"

"Hehehehe." Mikan replied sheepishly.

* * *

** In the corridor......**

**"**For starters, where do we start looking?" Ruka asked.

"And where would Aoi-san be?" Mikan added.

"..." Hotaru was repairing one of her inventions.

"I know!" Mikan shouted out. "The sakura trees!"

"Unlikely."

"How about her dorm room?"

"Same."

"Then how about the.........."

"Don't bother, I doubt that any of your ideas are smart."

"Meanie!" Mikan stuck out her tongue at Hotaru.

"Why am I even here listening to you two idiots blabbering nonsense anyway?" Hotaru sighed. "Why don't we just use the Tracking Device 7.2 I just fixed to find Hyuuga?"

"Ehh?" Mikan was clearly confused.

Hotaru sighed again. "She's probably hanging around Hyuuga since none of the lessons in school have started yet."

"How can we track him Imai-san?"

"I attached the thing on him a few days ago since things were getting _very_ interesting." Hotaru smirked at a now blushing Mikan.

Luckily for Mikan, Hotaru didn't embarrass her with 'the very interesting incident' and carried on with a short explanation.

* * *

Invention #002: The Tracker 7.2

Also known as the tracking device 7.2, it can track anyone anywhere wearing the 'mini trackers' (a.k.a 'the thing' that comes in different forms). Due to a special promotion, it only costs 10,000,000 rabbits and lending it only costs 10,000 per day. Each mini tracker is sold separately.

* * *

Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped.

"This can't be right." Hotaru muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"If I'm not mistaken Hyuuga is in the principle's office."

"He's in the office!?!" Ruka started to panic. "Are you sure Imai-san?"

"What do you think?" Now Hotaru was very sure of it.

Ruka smacked his forehead. "What has he gotten himself into now!"

"Am I the only one thats confused here?" Asked a dumfounded Mikan. "Whats so bad about the office?"

"You've been here for over a year already and you still don't know?!" Hotaru was surprised but she didn't show it.

"You really haven't heard of it Sakura-san?" Ruka asked Mikan.

Mikan nodded her head and Hotaru gave Ruka a give-the-explanation-cuz-I'm-not-bothered look and continued searching more information on Natsume's Location.

Ruka sighed and ruffled his hair. "Well you see Sakura-san, there have been rumors saying that and..........Um.........As you know, there are three principles in this school. Principle Kuonji, Hi-sama and Yukihira-san right?"

Mikan nodded her head again and Ruka continued on." When people say 'The Office' they're actually referring to Principle Kounji's. They say he's nasty, cruel and well...mean."

"Thats it?"

"Once there was this student and it was before you came to GA, a person was called to the principle's office and......Well......Something bad happened" Ruka shudders at the memory. "Anyway, even Persona wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him."

"Wow, in that case we better go find Natsume."

Hotaru was already walking towards the direction of the office. "Hurry up slowpokes, I don't have all day."

Mikan and Ruka ran after Hotaru. "Wait up Hotaru/Imai-san!!!"

* * *

"We're here." All three of them looked at the door with the plaque Elementary Division Office on it.

"How do we go in? Do we knock on the door? Or do we just barge in?" Mikan asked.

"Let me handle it." Hotaru calmly replied. "We don't do either of them."

"Then what do we do?"

"Option K."

"Option K?" Both Mikan and Ruka were confused.

Without notice Hotaru kicked down the door with full force. "K for Kick down the door."

Mikan eyes darted around the room but there was no sign of the elementary division principle. Then her gaze fell onto a body. "NATSUME!!!"

**End of Chapter 1  


* * *

**

**Somewhere over the rainbow........ or not XD**

JJ: How was it? Did you like it?

Rei: Here are the definitions! [ 他真没礼貌* ~ He really has no manners ] & [ 我也有点同意* ~ I kinda agree as well ]

Rei: If you like this story or have any friendly suggestions and any tips on improvement please review! If people like this we'll hurry and make the second chapter!

JJ: Since its summer you should work more on your fanfic Rei-chan!

Rei: I've been neglecting it for so long since I had so many tests T_T and I had the writers block TT_TT

JJ:** Please** read her fanfic named "Unknown" minna! You can find her link on my profile XD

JJ: She's currently making the 6th chapter for "Unknown" so please encourage and support her!

Rei: Below are small fragments of the first chapter of my fanfic "Unknown"

* * *

_Bright light peeked into my eyes. I woke up and I was born._

_A short onii-san was looking at me. He was wearing a blue suit._

_"Who are you? What is my name?" I asked the onii-san weakly._

_"So you have that alice" The Junior School Principle mocked, "Tch. Such a failure. I expected a rare and stronger alice from the daughter of Kuro and Shiro Neko."_

_... as the first experiment and failure, you shall be Zero."_

_...we have to stop them RIGHT NOW!" I particularly screamed in her ear.

* * *

_

JJ: Sounds interesting? Read the story XD Its really good!

JJ: By the way, if you have any questions feel free to PM me!

Rei: Bye!

JJ: C ya next time!


	2. Wondering

Hi !

Thanks for reading this fic! I'm glad you did!

I have already planned the second chapter and we really need everyone's opinions etc. on this fanfic since we really want to know if people like it and **if its worth continuing**. So far I feel like no on really enjoys this story TT_TT A joint fic takes a lot of effort to make so** please review and give us your opinion **so we can decide** if** we should **continue** this or not.

It doesn't really matter if its opinions, suggestions or constructive criticism as long its not flames we are willing to accept them!

If people do like this story I'll start to make the 2nd chapter right away since its summer XD

_I'd like to thank **jory014** for reviewing and for favouriting this fic! Arigato gozaimasu Jory-senpai! _

Thanks and have a good day (or night)!

~ Luckystar222

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
